disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Media Land Colorado
Media Land Colorado is a theme park from the new theme park company called Media Land (focusing on movies, TV shows, video games, books, and music), located on the former site of Lakeside Amusement Park, located in Colorado, and opened in 2024. Movie Studios Park Disney Studios - Walt Disney Animation Studios * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan Flight * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Wreck-It Ralph: The Ride * Frozen Ever After * Big Hero 6: Flight to San Fransokyo * Zootopia: Police Chase Disney Studios - Pixar * Toy Story Mania * Alien Swirling Saucers * RC Racer * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Slinky Dog Dash * It's Tough to Be a Bug * Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Finding Nemo Submarine * Crush's Coaster * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incredi-Coaster * Radiator Springs Racers * Inside Out: A Tour Through the Mind * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... Disney Studios - Marvel Studios * Iron Man Experience * The Incredible Hulk Coaster * Avengers attraction * Spider-Man attraction * Doctor Strange: Journey Through the Mystic Arts * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Rewind * Iron Man roller coaster Disney Studios - Lucasfilm * Star Tours * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance Disney Studios - 20th Century Fox * Alien: The Ride * Predator: The Ride * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower * Spies in Disguise: Lance Sterling in Trouble * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster: Mark II * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Brian and Stewie's World Tour * Homemade Roller Coaster Made Out of Stewie's Inventions * Night at the Museum: The Ride * Cranium Shaker Disney Studios - TV Shows * DuckTales: The Ride 2-D * Disney Theme Song Takeover: A Motion Simulator Experience * Disney Junior Dance Party * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Big City Greens: Night Drive Trouble * Amphibia: The Journey * Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster * Gravity Falls Mystery Tour * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero's Adventure Through Time * Live-Action Disney Shows Adventures Universal Studios * E.T. Adventure * Revenge of the Mummy * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Freeze Ray Sliders * The Road to VillainCon * The Secret Life of Pets: Off the Leash * Sing: The Musical * Fast & Furious Supercharged * Race Through New York Paramount Studios * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * The Addams Family * The Truman Show Experience * Forrest Gump Adventure Sony Pictures Zone * Jumanji: The Experience * Zathura: The Experience * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: River Expedition * Hotel Transylvania Tours * The Emoji Ride * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - Multiverse Madness! * Men in Black: Alien Assault * Angry Birds 4D * Detonator: Bombs Away * Chuck's Speed Coaster Warner Bros. Pictures Zone * The Lego Movie: Masters of Flight * Storks Special Delivery * Untitled Storks show * Smallfoot: The Musical * The Great DC Comics Movie Ride * The Lord of the Rings: The Ride * The Hobbit: The Ride * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Flight of the Hippogriff * Hagrid's Magical Creature Motorbike Adventure * Fantastic Beasts: Newt's Adventure The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek 4-D * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Trolls Live! TV Shows Zone Nickelodeon Studios * SpongeBob: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * The Fairly OddParents: Cosmo and Wanda's MagiCoaster * Back at the Barnyard: Hayride * Nick Jr. Dance Party Cartoon Network Planet * Steven Universe: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Jungle Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * We Bare Bears: Live Show Spectacular * OK K.O. Let's Play Sports * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * The Amazing Ride of Gumball Netflix Kids Zone * Super Monsters: The Ride * True: The Musical * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster * Motown Magic: Adventure Through Street Art * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants: A Ride Throughout the TV Show * Buddy Thunderstruck's Netflix Blast * Buddy Thunderstruck: Out to the Race and Back * Trolls: The Beat Goes On - Dance Party * Archibald's Next Big Thing: Sibling Rivalry Video Game Plaza Activision Multiverse * Skylanders: A Ride Through the First 3 Games * Skylanders: Trap Team - Villain Hunters * Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire * Fly Through Skylands with Stormblade * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops * Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Joyride * Call of Duty: The Ride * Tony Hawk: The Experience * Guitar Hero Rocking Roller Coaster Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Donkey Kong Minecart Coaster * Donkey Kong Jungle Play Area * Kirby Play Area * Hyrule Castle Attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Mario Kart: The Ride * Pokemon Training Academy Sega Land * Sonic Dash Namco Zone * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride Ubisoft * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos Bookville Peanuts Land * Snoopy's Grand Adventure * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Scholastic Zone * Captain Underpants Flight * Word Girl: The Ride * Dog Man: The Epic Ride * Goosebumps Adventure * Mortal Engines: Operation Breakdown Garfield's World * Meet Binky the Clown * Garfield's Nightmare * Garfield's Pet Force * Garfield's Fun Fest * Garfield Gets Real Music Land Rhythm & Blues * Runaway Child, Running Wild * Jimmy Mack * Jackson 5 Dance Party * Hit the Road, Jack! * Part Time Lover * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Soul * Build Me Up, Buttercup * Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing * Dancin' In the Street * Stop! In the Name of Love * Rhythm of the Night * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Rock * The Police: Every Breath You Take * ELO: Evil Woman * Eagles: Life in the Fast Lane * Aerosmith: Walk This Way * The Who: Teenage Wasteland * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Disco * Fly Robin Fly * We Are Family * Love Train * I Will Survive * Disco Inferno * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Reggae * One Heart * Jammin' * Three Little Birds * Get Up Stand Up * Redemption Song * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Ska * No Doubt: Spiderwebs * Sublime: What I Got * Baha Men: Best Years of Out Lives * Reel Big Fish: Take On Me * Dropkick Murphys: First Class Loser * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Latin Pop * Gypsy Kings: Bamboleo * Santana: Smooth * Ricky Martin: Livin' La Vida Loca * Enrique Iglesias: Bailando * Selena: Como La Flor * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Reggaeton * J Balvin: Mi Gente * Maluma: 11 PM * Nicky Jam: El Amante * Maluma: Corazon * J Balvin: 6 AM * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Pop * It's My Life * Weapon of Choice * They Might Be Giants Music Coaster * Boom Boom Pow * What Doesn't Kill You Makes Ya Stronger * Opposites Attract (Starring M.C. Skat Kat & The Stray Mob) * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Rap * Drop It Like It's Hot * Just a Friend * Hotline Bling * Ridin' * Gangster's Paradise * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Traditional Pop, Swing, Jazz, and Easy Listening * Benny Goldman: Sing, Sing, Sing * Cherry Poppin' Daddies: Zoot Suit Riot * Barry Manilow: Copacabana * The Carpenters: Close to You * Linda Arnold: Broadway for Kids at the Rainbow Palace * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Contemporary Christian * Lecrae: All I Need Is You * Jordan Feliz: Changed * Building 429: Fear No More * Lauren Daigle: Look Up Child * Owl City: If My Heart Was a House * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Country * Achy Breaky Heart * I Swear * Life is a Highway * Strawberry Wine * Like a Rolling Stone * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Category:Theme Parks